tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot: Maiden's Heart and Evening's Sky
"The school was built on forbidden grounds. Grounds that were cursed and greatly feared by the people. To appease the curse, a live human sacrifice was made. A young female student was chosen for the ritual. Somewhere in this school lies the girl who acted as a human pillar..." Maiden's Heart and Evening's Sky (乙女心と夕の空, Otomegokoro to Yuu no Sora) is the pilot manga in which Tasogare Otome x Amnesia is based on. Synopsis Inside the labyrinth of hallways and passageways of Seikyou Academy, a young junior high school freshman by the name of Teiichi Niiya wanders into unknown territory. Because of the continuous renovations undergone by the school complex throughout its 50-year history, the school's interior develops a maze in itself, and Teiichi discovers that he is lost in it. He is soon reminded of the story of the Ghost of the Old School Building, and the tale about a certain mirror that reels in anyone who stares in it. Not taking heed of this, he pushes on and tries to look for the exit, since he is already in the first floor of the Old School Building. Curiosity soon takes him to a storeroom, and there, he discovers a mirror located in the side of a wall. As he looks closely, he finds to his shock that he is not alone. A girl with straight black hair is staring at him. Teiichi, startled by the unexpected companion, moves away from the girl. However, upon taking a better look on the girl, he discovers that he wears the same uniform as the students in Seikyou Academy. The girl soon decides to point her to the exit of the school building. On the way, Teiichi feels that there is something unusual about his companion, and the first thought that went to his mind was that she is the Ghost of the Old School Building. But before he could ask her about this, the girl confirms his suspicions: that she is indeed the Ghost of the Old School Building. Skeptic as he is, Teiichi wants some first-hand evidence that she is a ghost, but Yuuko knows that even touching her breast (which is warm and tangible unlike a stereotypical ghost) would not be enough proof to explain that she is a ghost. Yuuko then exposes a startling fact to Teiichi: that she does not remember how she died, nor she has any attachments to anyone or anything. The girl soon introduces herself as Yuuko Kanoe, and it was Teiichi's first encounter with the Ghost of the Old School Building. The next day, he discovers that he does not know anyone by the name of Yuuko Kanoe, but he suspects that the name itself is not real, and he might not be dealing with a ghost. Yuuko clears his doubts, however, pointing out that her presence cannot be felt by anyone, and only Teiichi can see her. Teiichi soon asks Yuuko again regarding her death, and Yuuko discovers that Teiichi might be interested to know more about her. In order to give him at least an insight as to when she died, Yuuko decides to change back to the old uniform she owned. Of course, the only distinction Yuuko has with a living human is that she cannot be seen by anyone, so Teiichi manages to catch a glimpse of Yuuko's body as she changes. (Not that she minds.) Teiichi soon realizes that they went to the same room where he first stumbled upon Yuuko, and after she finishes changing into the old uniform, he finds out that Yuuko might come from an older time than expected. At lunch time, Yuuko enjoys feeding Teiichi with his bento while listening to his findings throughout the day. He found out that the uniform Yuuko wore was the uniform at the time of the school's founding, which puts her time of death to about 50 years into the past. On an unrelated note, he notices that Yuuko has become too clingy for someone he just met. Yuuko just enjoys herself doing so, since she does not know when the time she will leave the living world, and she wants to savor the moment when someone is able to interact with her. Soon, Yuuko tells Teiichi of another ghost story involving her: it tells of a girl sealed inside the school complex, and that girl was never found. Teiichi soon hears the pleas of a girl calling for help, and when realizes it, he was already dreaming. Teiichi was at first confused about what he dreamt about, but when he reminds himself of the story of the mirror that he saw the day before, it becomes clear to him. He rushes to the storeroom and after breaking the mirror inside, he discovers a secret passageway behind it. Yuuko asks him if he wants to see her remains at the end of the passageway; Teiichi, in spite of Yuuko's worries, descends to the passageway, and upon seeing the skeletal remains of Yuuko on the end of the dark passage... ...Yuuko screams in embarrassment upon having someone see her bones, much to Teiichi's confusion. Later that day, Teiichi closes up the hole he discovered earlier and returns to class. However, the discovery of Yuuko's remains is still on his mind. On his return, more surprises are in store for Teiichi, as Yuuko opens the Paranormal Investigation Club on the same place where her bones are found. Yuuko soon appears and declares that she should do something about her past, and she reels in Teiichi as the "first" member of the Paranormal Investigation Club, as a punishment for him seeing every nook and cranny of her body. New characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe New Locations *Old School Building **Old storeroom, First Floor, Old School Building Quotes *"I suppose... these tend to be quite a temptation."'' ''- Yuuko, in response to Teiichi grabbing her breast *"Teiichi-kun... has seen it all now! My entire body's... down to the deepest, most secretive part of all." "Ehh?! But these are just bones..." "Which means you can't get any more naked than that!! Hurry and cover it up!! Stop looking already!! Ecchi!!" '' ''- Yuuko and Teiichi's conversation after Teiichi's discovery of Yuuko's remains Chapter 00.0: Maiden's Heart and Evening's Sky